Percy Jackson VS The World
by I bathe in the Styx
Summary: A typical 'Annabeth betrays Olympus and joins Kronos' with a few twists. Hopefully. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. I appologise if this is not very good, its my first fanfiction
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series**

_I was battling the titan lord Kronos, in the throne room of Olympus._

Kronos was fighting very aggressively. I won't last long if this keeps up. He feigned a swipe at my right side, and swiped to my right hand side. I saw it coming, and dodged it. I then noticed he was covering his left side heavily. I went for a stab there, but he blocked. He then strangely whistled, and I didn't know why, until a fire flared up in my Achilles heel. I screamed allowed, and fell to the ground, I looked up, and I would have gasped if I wasn't in so much pain. It was Annabeth, the girl I had been through everything with, had betrayed me. Then I noticed something different about her. Her eyes were no longer grey. They were golden, just like Luke's. I then realised she was the host of rhea, the queen of the title. She went over to Kronos, and then they… well, we aren't going to say what happened next. Then Nico walked in, bowed to Kronos and said

"My lord, it is done"

"Excellent, now all I need is to transform, and we are ready." Exclaimed Kronos.

"Yes, and what about him?" Nico asked, pointing at me.

"Don't worry about that, gather the troop." Ordered Kronos

"Of course, Lord Kronos, Lady Rhea" Nico replied, and he shadow travelled out.

Kronos then said to Rhea,

"I like this body, I think we should stay like this, what do you think dear"

"Of course, my love" she replied.

"Come now dear, let's go re-introduce ourselves" he said, his hand outstretched.

She took it, and they walked out together.

The pain I experienced was unbearable.

I closed my eyes waiting for death… but it never came.

**Hope you like it! It's my first fanfic, and I'm very premature, so please, I beg you, review, and give me ideas for the story. Thanks guys!**


	2. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO, or the HoO series'. I do, However, own the storyline, and the characters of Nikos Staphos, and Emily Braithwaight.**

When I awoke, I was greeted by the comforting smell of the sand, and the sea. Being Poseidon's son, this was a smell that I have grown to love, and savour. The place reminds me of Ogygia, and I was about to call out to calypso, when a feminine voice called out:

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?"

I turned around, and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her hair was long, and wavy, and looked silkily smooth. It ran to her middle back. She stood about 5'6, and I stood well above her, at 6'4. Her crystal blue eyes shone in the sunlight, and they were incredibly stunning. She had a very tan skin, and I knew from…her, that she was from California, or had at least lived there for a little while. I then saw a knife in her hand, and while her stance was very strong, and she looked very threatening, there was still some improvement I could see. I stood up, and replied

"Percy. Percy Jackson and you are." She lowered her knife, slightly, and then said.

"What is your purpose here, Mr Jackson?

"I… I don't know."

She looked at me, eyes squinting Clint Eastwood style

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'"

I sigh. "do you have somewhere we can rest. This is going to be a long story."

She lowered her blade. "we have a camp not too far from here."

I look at her, confused. "We"

She smiles. "Yes. Me, and my friend Nikos."

I nod wearily. I try to walk, but my legs wobble. I start to fall, but Emily catches me. Slowly, we make our way too her, or should I say, there camp. I suddenly see a tall boy, about my age. He was a couple of inches shorter than me, but still towered over this girl Emily. He had blood red eyes, black hair swept back, and a giant sword from his back. I assume this is Nikos. He glares at me, and says "who is this?"

"Percy Jackson." Emily replies. She rests me down on a log.

"And why, pray tell, is he here?"

"Cause he is injured. Don't worry. He will be off tomorrow." I was about to retort, but literally couldn't find the strength. I drift off to sleep, too exhausted from the day's events.

**Please review. Thank you to all those people who have read this story. To all those who want to start writing, PM me, I may be able to help with a plot. No promises however.**


	3. The Return of an Old Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. All rights go to Rick Riordan, excluding the plot, and the characters Emily Braithweight, and Nikos Staphos**

When I awoke, I looked around, hoping to see Emily, or Nikos. I heard noises from behind me. I turned to see the Minotaur attacking Emily, and Nikos. I groan, before getting up, and charging, uncapping Riptide all the while. 'Why can't he just stay dead?' I think in my head. As his back was turned, I grabbed a sharp bit of wood, and jumped onto his leg, sinking both weapons into his leg. He roars, and I started to scale him, with the wood and riptide being used to stab his legs, as I climbed him. He tried to shake me off, but to no avail. When I reach the top, I sliced at his neck, and jumped down, cutting right through his torso. He disintegrated. I turned back, to see Nikos over Emily. She was badly injured, and he tried to help her. I noticed a stream nearby. I held my hand out, feeling a tug in my gut. I moved the water over to her, and it started to heal her. Nikos looked back, and noticed that I am the one healing her. He looked shocked, and I nodded at him. When she was healed, we moved her closer to camp. After we put her in a sleeping bag, he turns to me.

"What on earth was that?" he looked shocked. I sat on a fallen tree trunk.

"That was the power of the gods. My father in fact. Since you saw that, I assume that you know what I'm on about?"

He nodded, and then said "Yeah, my mother is Hecate, and hers is Aphrodite, though she is a legacy of Bellona. Who is your father?"

I smiled sadly at him. "If I can control water, who else controls water?"

His eyebrow goes up "you're… A child of Poseidon?" HE asks, almost challengingly

I nodded slowly. Emily started to stir. We looked down at her, as she woke up. She still looked groggy.

"Where… Where is the minotaur?" She asked us.

"Dead. Thanks to Percy here." He gestured to me.

"Err… how am I still alive?" she asked, looking relived, but curious.

"That would also be my doing." I said, blushing slightly.

She looked shocked "But… how? How did you revive me?"

I smiled softly, and lifted up my hand. A familiar tug in my gut, and the water shot out a bucket, and flied around the clearing, before going back into the bucket. I looked at Emily, and she is awestruck by what she has just witnessed.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea's, and you are?"

"Emily Braithweight, daughter of Venus, and legacy of Bellona, and this is Nikos Staphos, son of Trivia."

"Erm, forgive me for this, but what gods are those?" He asks, raising an eyebrow in wonder.

"Well, Venus is the roman goddess of love, Bellona is the roman goddess of war, and trivia is the roman goddess of magic." She explains, slowly, like she is explaining something to a 5 year old kid.

"That's weird, because I am the son of the god of the sea, Poseidon." Her eyebrows shoot up, and, suddenly, Percy passes out.

_When Percy awoke, He was in a dark room that had nothing in it. There was only some white on the ground that he was standing on._

"_Hello? What is the meaning of this?" He exclaims_ _into the darkness_

"_Hello Perseus." A voice calls from the darkness. Percy turns to see the fates._

"_The fates… what are you doing here?" Percy growls at them_

"_Perseus, we understand your hostility towards us, but please, we had nothing to do with the outcome of the battle of Manhattan. Kronos, and Rhea, have defied fate, but we can do nothing, as the prophecy has been fulfilled." They say._

"_It _has _been fulfilled though. I am 16 today." Percy says, having calmed down a little._

"_We have managed to stop the growth of you, and your friends aging, until the prophecy has been fulfilled. Now, we just need to wait out the time, until you're ready to take on Kronos, and Rhea."_

"_Thank you." Is all he could say to the fates. Suddenly, his vision went blank again._

**Emily**

"Percy!" Emily yells.

'Please don't die on me, please don't die. Wait, why am I s worried about a guy I have never even met? He did save your life. So? I was never worried this bad about Bobby, and _he _saved my life. Come to think of it, he _is _pretty cute. Shu- Oh, he is awake.' True enough, Percy comes to.

"Percy…?" I ask

"We need to talk." Percy tells her

**A/N: There may be a temporary hiatus in the making of this story, as I do not have a computer at home that works, so I have to use my Granddad's. However, I only go there when my parents are at work, and, because my mam is currently unemployed, I won't be going here as often, thus much less chapters. I should start uploading more after Christmas, but until then, see you later.**


End file.
